How To Train Your Teacher
by jack-frostitutes
Summary: They both knew this was wrong. He could get in serious trouble if anyone ever found out... But love is love, right?
1. Chapter One

_**A/N: Okay, so, this is something that originally was just a one shot on my tumblr. I got many asks to make another part of it, so I just decided to turn it into a chapter story since I really liked the idea of the whole thing.**_

_**This first chapter will actually be part of what's on my tumblr, but, of course with more added since it's so short. Here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own HTTYD.**_

_**How To Train Your Teacher **_

_**Chapter One**_

Astrid knows this is wrong.

Straddling her teachers lap, his face buried in her neck _has_ to be wrong, but it feels so right.

"Okay. Okay. We need to slow down." Astrid mumbled, pushing herself away from him "I don't feel like getting you in trouble today, _Mr. Haddock_."

He gave her a smile, moving his hands away from her "I get it." he waved a hand around "Now off, _Miss Hofferson_."

Astrid walked around his desk, and started going through her books "I do have a lot of homework to do." she sighed, looking over her shoulder "So.. What are you doing tonight?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her "No."

Astrid rolled her eyes, jumping onto the desk "What? I want to hang out with you tonight."

Hiccup stood up and walked to the front of his desk, leaning against it "I'm actually busy tonight?"

"Oh?" Astrid raised an eyebrow "Hot date with your other girlfriend?"

Hiccup laughed, rolling his eyes "Yes, Astrid. Definitely my other girlfriend. Because I can get more."

Astrid chuckled. Something she loved more than anything was picking on Hiccup. They have the same sense of humor, and he just makes it so easy.

"No, but, in all seriousness, I'm taking a trip to see my family."

Astrid frowned "_Oh_. Is Fish going to be at your apartment? Ruff is driving me insane with Eret, and I need a get away. Do you mind?"

He shook his head "Of course I don't. I gave you a key for a reason. I'm sure Fish wouldn't mind either."

Astrid smiled. Half of her stuff is already at his place, it's like she already lives there. _Her dog_ stays at his apartment.

Stormfly and Toothless. She had never felt so thankful for dogs in her life.

They wouldn't have met if it weren't for those dogs. She was out on a run with Stormfly, and he was out walking Toothless. Hiccup was sitting on a bench when they ran by and Toothless decided he wanted to go for a run, and ended up knocking Astrid off her feet.

Hiccup ran up to them, pulling Toothless away from her, and helping her up. He apologized a million times, and ended with her number by the end of the night.

"I need to see my dog."

"You _are_ welcome to take her back anytime. Toothless will miss her, but I'll be glad to have my bed back."

Astrid smiled "Until you come home and _I'm_ there. You still have to share with me."

Hiccup reached forward using her waist to pull her to him "That I'm okay with." he quickly pecked her lips "We really have to go though. I may or may not see you later."

Astrid nodded, pulling her books to her chest "Hopefully. Text me when you're leaving, or when you want me over."

He nodded, a hand on her lower back as they walked to the door "Will do. I _will_ be back later tonight, so you and the dogs better keep that bed warm."

**XXXXX**

Exhausted. Astrid was really exhausted. She had been so bored of waiting for Hiccup's text, that she threw on some tennis shoes, a pair of shorts, and a sports bra, tying her hair up in a ponytail, and went for a run.

She was now standing outside of Hiccup's apartment, pulling the key that Hiccup gave her out. Astrid figured he had just forgotten to text her, so she decided to just go.

Astrid pushed the door open, shoving the key back into her pocket "Hey Fish, Hiccup said-"

"Astrid!"

Hiccup was walking out of the kitchen, two cups in his hands. He almost looked surprised _and_ worried that she was there.

She glanced at the cups "So.. Is your other girlfriend here, or..?" she _knows_ she was meaning it as a joke, but a part of her sad convinced it was true. Why else would he be carrying _two_ cups?

"Actually-"

A girl around sixteen came out of the living room, snatching one of the cups from his hand "Why are you just standing there? Introduce us!"

Astrid frowned. Her arms were now crossed over her chest, and a glare was set on the girl "A little young there, Hiccup?"

He rolled his eyes, pushing the girl back into the living room "And you aren't?"

"I'm not _sixteen_."

"Shut up, Astrid." he mumbled, looking her over before frowning "That was my _sister_. My family decided to surprise me by visiting. It slipped my mind to text you."

"_Oh_." Astrid felt silly. She was a few seconds away from killing his sister. She was _almost _jealous of his sister "I can leave-"

"No." he leaned out, taking her arm "Charlotte has already seen you and probably announced it to them. There's no turning back now."

"I didn't even know your sisters name."

Hiccup chuckled, his hand going to her back. "Go put an actual shirt on. I'm sure you have one here, and if not, take one of mine."

"I may take one of yours just to wear it." she said with a smile.

"Be my guest."

**XXXXX**

Astrid has never been so nervous to ever meet a boyfriends family before. Why is Hiccup's making her so nervous?

Is it because her and Hiccup are actually _serious_? He _is _her longest relationship. Astrid stared at herself in the mirror a few seconds longer before nodding. Yeah, that was definitely it. It just means so much if his parents like her or not.

She walked out of Hiccup's room. He was waiting for her by the door, which made her feel a little better. He gave her a smile before motioning to follow him out to the living room.

He could tell that she was nervous. He couldn't see why though. His parents are... Okay.

Hiccup didn't take his hand off her as they walked out to the living room. He grabbed her hand once they were sitting in the chair across from his parents "Mom, dad... This is Astrid."

His mom broke into a grin, leaning forward "So _you're_ the mysterious girlfriend?" Astrid's face felt warm, and she _knew_ it was red. She nodded, holding out a hand "I'm his mother, Val."

Hiccup's father took in her appearance. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to be wearing your boyfriend's clothes the day you're meeting his parents for the first time? His father gave her a smile "I'm Stoick."

"And I'm the sister, Charlotte. I'm _sure_ Hiccup's told you about me."

Astrid nodded, smiling at all of them "Of course! I've heard great things about all of you."

His mother, Val, gave her another smile "Astrid," she started, looking her over in her sons clothes before looking back at her face "if you don't mind the asking, how did you two meet?"


	2. Chapter Two

_**A/N: Astrid's age is confirmed in this chapter, but I don't think Hiccup's will ever get mentioned. So, I'm making him twenty-six. Therefore, the age gap is only four years, and it's not too creepy. I read somewhere that college professors can be 24 and up, so. **_

_**Chapter Two**_

Astrid can't remember how she ended p in the floor, her boyfriends head in her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair, while his sister, Charlotte was braiding hers.

She had gotten nervous when Val started questioning her about her relationship with Hiccup. Neither of them lied to her, per say. They just left out the tiny fact that Astrid is one of his students.

"You look pretty young, Astrid." Val had said when Hiccup and Stoick left the room "You are Hiccup's age, yes?"

Val's suspicious, and Astrid doesn't blame her one bit "Kind of?" Val raised an eyebrow at her, and Astrid finally realized which of his parents he must have gotten his sass from "I'm actually... Well, a senior in college. Hiccup and I met over the summer. I'm twenty-two."

Val's eyes widened "You are a young one." before she could say anything about the age difference between Hiccup and Astrid, Charlotte spoke up.

"You're like... _Really_ pretty though. _Why_ are you with Hiccup?"

Astrid chuckled and shrugged "He's a good to me. He treats me like I should be."

A smile came to Val's face again as she looked at Astrid. She took in her face as she talked about Hiccup. The smile that would find its way to her lips, the way her eyes sparkled anytime someone said his name. Astrid loves her son, whether she knows it yet or not. Val can see it.

"Why can't he be that good of a brother?"

Hiccup walked back into the room, an eyebrow raised. He sat by Astrid, handing her a drink before looking over at his sister "Because, you're my sister. I don't _have _to be good to you. Astrid is the girlfriend. I'm not good to her and she could ruin my life."

Astrid snorted. No one in the room knew how true that was. Dating your teacher, no matter how old you are, or what they teach, has to be illegal right? If dating your college professor isn't illegal, then she could only get him fired. That's still pretty bad though, he loves teaching.

"So." Charlotte started, ignoring what Hiccup had said, turning to her parents "_How about _we go out for a family dinner? It's been a while since we've all been together." Hiccup nodded in agreement, looking over at his parents.

Astrid looked between the family, reaching across Hiccup and setting her cup on the table. Family dinner? She's not family. That definitely wouldn't include her. She looked over at Hiccup, who was turned and talking to his sister. She was staying at Hiccup's apartment, and he has plenty of food. It would be nice to be alone and relaxed for a bit. She'd get to be with her dog!

"Astrid can come, right?"

It was Charlotte who asked, much to Astrid's surprise. She would have thought that Hiccup would be the one to, but Charlotte spoke up first.

"Why couldn't she?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid gave him a smile and laughed "I'm not _family_, Hiccup. But that's fine. I've missed Stormfly, and I can stay here with her."

"Nonsense, Astrid!" Stoick said, startling Astrid with his booming voice. That was something that would take getting use to "You're more than welcome to come to dinner with us!"

"No, no, that's fine. Really! I don't have any money with me." Hiccup shot Astrid a look that she knew too well. Hiccup was _always, _and she means _always, _offering to pay for things. She honestly has no idea where he gets the money, but she hates that he's always paying for everything "_Also_, I don't exactly look decent enough to go anywhere. I wasn't expecting to go anywhere."

Hiccup looked Astrid over. Neither of them were really sure how Astrid didn't have any clothes at his place. She was there often enough, she practically lived there. He then turned his attention to his sister before looking back at Astrid "You and Charlotte look about the same size. I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending you something."

Charlotte nodded, standing up and reaching for Astrid's hand "Yeah, I don't mind at all. All I really have are dresses, and they may be a little long on you."

Astrid frowned, using Charlotte's hand to pull herself up "Is that a short joke?"

Hiccup snorted, looking up at his sister and girlfriend. Charlotte _was _pretty tall for her age, but for a twenty-two year old, Astrid was pretty short. If there was one thing Astrid hated most, it was being called short. Hiccup does it all the time, only because he knows he can get away with it. He's not so sure about how she'd react to Charlotte doing it though.

Charlotte almost looked scared. She remembers when she called Hiccup once to talk to him, he had told her all about Astrid and how she has a violent streak. Say the wrong thing, and you'll get punched.

Astrid motioned for Hiccup to stand. He didn't know why, but that look on her face told him that she was debating on hitting his sister or not for the short joke. When he was standing, Astrid turned to him, and punched him in the arm.

Charlotte let out a loud laugh, thanking the Gods that it wasn't her under Astrid's fist.

Hiccup rubbed at his arm "What was that for?!"

"Well I'm not going to hit your sister!"

Val looked at the couple before smiling. She could see right through that violence. The girl is tough, but she'll drop it once she's around Hiccup. Her son has an effect on Astrid.

Charlotte pulled Astrid towards the bedroom to get her changed, and Hiccup turned to face his parents "What?"

"She's a keeper, son." Stoick said, with a nod of agreement from Val.

"I do like her more than I did Heather." Val added.

Hiccup smiled at that. Heather was his girlfriend before Astrid. The two had broken up over a year ago, but she still came around. Hiccup wasn't too happy about it. Neither was Astrid. When Astrid found out who Heather was, she would go off anytime Heather came near him. She's basically his personal guard dog when it comes to Heather.

Hiccup is almost certain that he would still be with Heather to this day, but he had found out, she had actually openly admitted to him, that she was only using him for his money. Right, his family is loaded. And because he was such a nice person, anything Heather wanted, she got.

One thing Astrid did not know about him is that his family is rich. He didn't have to be a teacher, but it's what he wanted. He could be living in some big house somewhere, but preferred an apartment. He was almost scared to tell Astrid because he doesn't want what happened to Heather to happen with her.

He's positive that he cares more about Astrid than he did Heather.

Astrid came walking out of the bedroom a few minutes later, tugging at the bottom of the dress "I feel like such a _girl._" she spat out the word like it was something evil.

Heaven forbid Astrid Hofferson wear a _dress. _

"I've got news for you, Astrid." Hiccup said, walking over to her "You _are _a girl."

Astrid glared at him, taking her ponytail down and braiding it "Thanks for that information, I had no idea."

Charlotte came walking into the room a smile on her face "So! Where are we going?"

**XXXXX **

Hiccup and Astrid told them about a local restaurant that they went to often. It had about anything you could ask for. Hamburgers, chicken, steak. The two loved it.

They also loved it because they found out that none of the students usually went there, and they'd be able to have dates without people getting suspicious.

The family was sitting at a table looking at a menu. Astrid and Hiccup already knew what they wanted, but the rest of the family needed time to choose. Hiccup looked around, his eyes landing on someone before looking at Astrid "Thorston is here."

"Ruff or Tuff?"

"Ruff." he looked back over at Ruff before shaking his head "With Tuff, and Lout."

Astrid frowned. She could handle the twins. She had put up with those two her whole life. It's Lout that she has a problem with. The guy was constantly hitting on her, driving her up the wall. He even knows that she's dating Hiccup, and it bothers him because his cousin managed to get to her first. Astrid always liked rubbing it in his face.

She kept her eyes on them as they walked over. Charlotte smiled, getting out of her seat and walking over to Lout "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Lout looked around the table. A family get together plus Astrid, and _he _wasn't invited?! He'd make sure to get in on the next one "Yeah, been awhile. Aunt Val, Uncle Stoick. Hiccup." his eyes landed on Astrid and he smiled "_Astrid._"

Ruff walked around the table, greeting and introducing herself to Hiccup's family before stopping in-between Astrid and Hiccup. She shot Astrid a smile before running her fingers over Hiccup's shoulder "Mr. _Hot_cup."

Hiccup groaned, putting his face in his hands "Thorston."

"Ruff, what are you doing here?"

Ruff moved away from Hiccup, turning her attention to Astrid "We were actually just leaving. Lout saw Hiccup and had to come see his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. We're leaving now. Will I be graced with your presence later?"

Astrid shook her head, reaching for her drink "No, no, I don't think you will be."

"Awesome. I'll have the apartment to myself. See you later, Hofferson, _Hot_cup."

Hiccup let out another groan, waving Ruff away. Astrid let out a laugh, rolling her eyes. One thing Ruff loved was making Hiccup uncomfortable. Ruff was one of the first people to know about Astrid and Hiccup, only because the couple wasn't careful and Ruff caught them together in Astrid's living room.

Fortunately, Ruff and Hiccup get along.

Ruff quickly found out that saying and doing certain things make Hiccup uncomfortable. She came up with the name Hotcup once, and she hasn't stopped using it. Hiccup hates it which is the only reason Ruff uses it.

Astrid is waiting for the day that Ruff slips up and calls him it in the middle of class.

"Who is that girl?" Val asked, watching Ruff walk away.

"A friend of Astrid's." Hiccup said with a shrug "She sure is something."

Astrid nodded in agreement "You can say that again."

It was the middle of the dinner when Hiccup noticed her. He had leaned forward hoping that she didn't look over at him, but of course, he wasn't that lucky.

Astrid had noticed the way he was acting and glanced around trying to see whatever it was he was trying to hide from. That's when _she _noticed her, staring at _her _boyfriend. _Heather. _Heather would show up on the night that was supposed to turn out good. If she knew what was good for her, she wouldn't come talk to them.

Val and Stoick didn't look too thrilled about Heather being here either. Hiccup could tell by the way his parents were acting that they approved of Astrid, and he didn't want Heather to come around and ruin that.

Heather looked like she was about to walk over and talk to Hiccup, probably try and get back with him like every other time, but when she made eye contact with Astrid she must have decided it was safer to keep her distance. Astrid wasn't scared to make a scene in public, and one wrong word out of Heather's mouth would cause that.

Astrid tore her eyes away from Heather and turned her focus back on Hiccup "Will you help me study tonight?"


End file.
